When Love Matters Most
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: "Why, Eren? You're my only reason to live! Without you I don't have anything to live for!" Mikasa sobbed. Rivaille turned around, ready to leave her alone. Hearing him, she turned. "Wait! Don't go!" He turned around, expression softening, as he opened his mouth to say something when Mikasa launched herself at him. His body stiffened, with her clinging onto him, sobbing into him.R
1. Prologue

**Introduction**

Mikasa stood in front of Eren's grave, crying. She didn't have anything to say. She cried freely. Eren, the last of her family, was dead.

Rivaille stood behind her, watching with an expressionless face. Of course, behind that mask, he was feeling sadness for her. He could only understand how she felt. For he had also experienced loss of family.

"Why… Eren? You're my only reason to live! Without you… I don't have anything to live for!" Mikasa sobbed.

Rivaille turned around, ready to leave her to herself.

Hearing him, she turned. "Wait! Don't go!"

Rivaille stopped in his tracks, wondering what to do. No, he had to act like his usual reasonable and stoic self. He had to be emotionless, and decide what to do thinking about humanity's fate.

Then he shook his head. He didn't have to think like that anymore. He didn't have to act like that anymore. Humanity's long war was over.

The titans had lost.

They were all gone. All gone.

He turned around, expression softening, as he opened his mouth to say something when Mikasa launched herself at him.

His body stiffened, with her clinging onto him, sobbing into his shoulder.

He relaxed, and slowly, gradually, put his arms around her.

This was the start of a new beginning.

The titans were dead. Humanity had won, thanks to all of the sacrifices.

All that was left… was love.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Right now, we only have approximately 5000 people left. This is a very minimal amount of people. Now that the titans are dead, I believe that we should start… rebuilding our population." Armin spoke clearly, and his message rang through out through the hall.

"Humanity has lost 99.9999% of its population! From our once 5 000 000 000 people, we now have 5000. We've lost an incredible amount of people. But we beat the titans, and it's now the start of a new beginning. I'm… not sure what we should do to rebuild our population, but we do need to do it." Armin said.

Before, Armin had not had much confidence in himself… but now, after Eren had died… he had sworn to himself that being confident and believing in himself was the least that he could do.

Eren would have wanted that.

"How about… a marriage law?" Someone spoke.

"That's outrageous!"

"The people would hate it!"

"No, that might be the reasonable thing to do. Or if they're already married, they would have to have at least 3 more children."

"Yes, that would increase our population at a high rate."

"Mr. Armin, what's your opinion on this?"

"Well… there are approximately 1500 children and elderly, 5000 subtracting 1500 is 3500 people. And 3500 divided by 2, because that'll be each married pair… is 1750 married pairs. 1750 times 3 is 5350. 5350 adding the 1500 people from before is 6850 people. Eventually, and slowly I guess that we'll regain our population. That actually isn't a bad idea, but there'll be a lot of rebels, and people who do not believe that this is the right way. I think that it should be 3 children at the least, and the people who have more, maybe we could support them in food and water, because more people in the family means more food and water needed." Armin said in his own thoughts.

"I disagree. We should first solve our bigger problems, such as rebuilding our homes, and giving food out to the people in poverty." Rivaille spoke.

There was murmuring all throughout the hall.

"Yes, Captain Levi is right." Mikasa spoke.

They were both very well respected, since they were humanity's strongest pair. They had taken out the most titans and had played a huge part of gaining humanity's freedom again.

Original population: 5, 000, 000, 000

Population after beating titans: 5, 000

People who had died: 4, 999, 995, 000

0.0001% of humanity's population had survived.

But… they had won.

And all who had died had not died in vain. Humanity had finally won the long war.

And now… there were other problems.

And how to solve them, with such little resources?

**A/N: Hope you liked! :D**

**Please review, follow and favourite!**

**Fangirl on,**

**-Soccerisawesome19**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: The new chapter! Hope you like, and sorry if it's kind of OOC. And also, it's not as long as I originally thought of it... so sorry about that.**

**Chapter Two**

"An award is given to Eren Jaeger, for remaining faithful to the Survey Corps and the King, and fulfilling his duties. For helping us tremendously and saving many lives of his fellow comrades." Commander Erwin spoke clearly throughout the hall.

Very few soldiers were left. Garrison Corps had the most people, with 500. They had started with the most originally. And then were the Military Police. They had about 100 left. Only a few from Survey Corps remained standing. 50 soldiers. Among those, stood Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlet, Sasha Blouse, Levi Rivaille, and Hanji Zoe.

"Now, to everyone who sacrificed themselves for humanity, let's all have a moment of silence." Captain Levi said, leaning towards the mic casually.

"Bullshit." Mikasa whispered.

"Bullshit!" She shouted. "Eren didn't fucking die for us to be silent for him! Neither did Marco, or Christa, or any of them! A stupid award is worthless if Eren's dead! You should've given it to him when he was alive! You should have kept him alive! I should have kept him alive…" she crumpled as Armin put a hand on her shoulder.

Tears in her eyes, she pushed him away and ran out of the hall.

"Mikasa!" She heard him call after her.

She sobbed. She couldn't protect him. She should have been there for him. She had promised his mother… If she couldn't keep a single promise, what kind of human was she?

Eren had saved her life. She owed everything to him. And he had died. And she couldn't protect him.

She ran to the room with the Maneuver Gear. She took hers quickly, putting it on, as she ran outside, blind with tears. As she began to run, firm hands took hold of shoulders, holding her back.

"Let me go!" She shouted, lashing out at the person.

"Calm yourself down, brat." A familiar monotone voice said.

Rivaille Levi.

"Leave me alone!" She said, sobbing as she sunk to her knees.

"I can't do that, I'm afraid. Commander Erwin's orders." Levi wrapped his arms around her as he lifted her up and tossed her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

She kicked and flailed until she realized it was useless.

Levi walked in firm steps back to the base. "Do you think you can handle yourself if I let you down?"

"I can get down myself." She said, pride taking over.

"Try me." He said flatly.

She felt her anger flaring, as it often did when he was around. She flipped backwards from his grip, and landed on the ground.

"Not bad." He said, looking as bored as hell.

"Lance Corporal… I apologize for being a burden, but please let me go to the woods." She said, right arm over her heart, left arm behind her back.

He sighed. "Didn't I tell you? Commander told me not to leave your side until you calmed down, so I can't let you go alone."

"You can watch me." She said as she began to walk back towards the woods.

"Ackerman." He said sharply.

"Yes?" She asked, turning around.

"I know how you feel." He casually walked towards her side. "Well, aren't you going to get going?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." She said as she began to jog.

"Honestly Mikasa, just call me Rivaille." He said boredly.

At the sound of her name she stopped in her tracks and shivered. For some reason, him saying her name was just… strange.

"Yes, sir. I'll try my best, sir." She said.

"Forget the sir, call me Rivaille." He said, annoyed.

"Of course, Rivaille." She said, testing it out.

"Now off you go." He said, smiling a little as she ran towards the woods, with a slight blush on her cheeks as she lifted her scarf across the bottom of her face.

**A/N: Hope you liked! Please review, follow and favourite!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the new chapter!**

**Chapter Three**

Rivaille POV:

Of course, there was no order from Commander Erwin to keep watch on Ackerman. He didn't even know himself why he had told her that.

He just felt this weird duty to protect her. And being around her calmed him. She reminded him of his younger sister. The younger sister that he couldn't protect from the gangs.

He punched the ground, hard. He shouldn't have let her die. Why did she die? WHY? Tears threatened to trickle from his left eye. The only eye that tears came out of. But no. He couldn't cry. Why was he even thinking about her?

Right. Mikasa. For some reason, even though she reminded him of his little sister, she was still… different.

Mikasa flew through the air with her Maneuver Gear on. This was the third day that she was outside here, trying to get her mind rid of Eren.

He watched her, and got up as he followed her with his own Maneuver Gear.

She amused him. Quiet. Overprotective of Eren. Strong. Fierce. Independent. Smart. Skilled. Beautiful.

_Wait what?_

He shook his head, trying to regain his proper mindset. Why was he even thinking about Mikasa right now?

He desperately tried to think of something else, but it always ended up drifting back to Mikasa.

"Screw this." He muttered as he regained his composure.

"Mikasa. Are you done yet?" He called.

"Just a few more minutes." She called back. "If you want, go ahead before me."

"You know… Erwin's orders." He called back boredly.

Mikasa's POV:

The air was turning colder. It was nearly dinner. Rivaille was following close behind her as she flew through the air. Like this, she could imagine Eren was beside her.

After her little tantrum, Jean and the others had been avoiding her. Not that it mattered. None of them mattered except for Eren. And he was gone.

The tears threatened to leak again. She flew faster, faster, faster, until the tears were gone. And suddenly, the gas ran out.

She screamed as she started falling. Down, down, down. And suddenly, warm arms wrapped around her.

"Be careful, Mikasa. I think we should head in." Rivaille said casually as he began to head back, her still in his arms.

"Um… Rivaille? I can walk." She said, uncomfortably.

"Do you doubt my abilities?" He asked, sharply.

"No… it's just that… I don't want to burden you like this." She said, feeling self-conscious as she pulled the scarf over her mouth.

He sighed. "Mikasa, this isn't burdening me. You're not a burden. Don't think that everything you do bothers someone. Because it doesn't. Let's just go back, and then we'll eat."

"Okay." She said, words muffled from her scarf.

The scarf that was a gift from her brother.

They silently came back to the station where all the Survey Corps remained. Rivaille quickly took off her Maneuver Gear as she pulled her scarf up higher, to hide her blush. He then took off his, as they walked silently back towards the dining hall.

When they got there, Sasha was stuffing her face, not realizing that the room had suddenly gotten silent.

Everyone had their eyes on Levi and Mikasa, entering together.

"You sit here, I'll get the food. Don't move." Levi said as he went to get the food.

Mikasa obediently sat down in an empty table. Slowly, people began to talk again until the room was buzzing with noise.

Rivaille returned with the two trays as he sat down beside her. Although people were talking, people were still staring.

"Don't mind them." He said as he began to sip the soup. Mikasa just stared across, where Eren would have sat.

Levi pulled her chin down and stuffed a piece of bread into her mouth. "Eat. Eren wouldn't want you to starve."

She slowly began to chew on the bread. After she finished the bread, she just continued staring into nowhere.

Levi once again pulled her chin down, but this time, he put a spoonful of soup into her mouth.

She obediently sipped. He fed her until she had completely finished her meal. People stared and whispered.

He then finished his own meal.

Then, he got up, telling her to get up. She obediently got up, as she followed him to her room.

"It's getting too dark to go out in your Maneuver Gear, but you can do that tomorrow. Just sleep." He said as he began to leave.

"Will you be there?" Came her quiet question.

"Hmm?"

"Will you be there with me when I go out in my Maneuver Gear."

"If you want me to be there." He said.

"That would be nice. For some reason, I feel safer around you." She said as she pulled her worn out red scarf up her face.

"Sleep well." He gave her a brief hug as he walked away.

She turned around, opened the door, and plopped onto the bed, as she fell asleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked. Follow, favourite, and review! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you like (sorry if it's OOC). Oh, and I know it's short, so sorry about that. I'll try to update as soon as possible. :)**

**Chapter Four**

Mikasa woke up screaming and gasping. It was another nightmare. Another nightmare about Eren. Of Eren, dying in front of her face.

And her, not being able to do anything about it.

Mikasa clutched her heart, gasping to breathe. Why did it hurt so much? Why… did Eren have to die? She should have died in his place.

Someone rushed in the door and Mikasa, frightened, gave a squeak of surprise.

It was Levi, still in his pyjamas, with his hair ruffled.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yes, why?" She asked, a sob stuck in her throat. She swallowed.

"You were screaming. That means you're not okay." He said as he walked over to her side.

"And how would you know?" She asked promptly.

"Because I've felt that way before." He said simply.

"Who died?" She asked, curious.

"…My sister. I couldn't protect her. My parents were dead. I had no one but her. But the gangs got her. I ended up killing them." He said in monotone.

Mikasa could see that his face was expressionless even in the darkness. But she knew, knew, that behind that mask was a face contorted in pain. He had just learned to hide the pain.

Just like she had, when her parents had died. Just like she'd have to now, for Eren.

She scooted over to him as she put her arms around her knees.

"You remind me of her." He said quietly.

"You must have loved her. Like I love… loved Eren." She whispered.

"I did." He said.

How was he able to stay so strong? "How do you live without her?"

"I live for her."

"For… her?" Mikasa asked, as she turned her head slightly to look at his face.

"She wouldn't want me to mope. I know that. That's why… that's why I live for her." He said.

"Do you think they met?" She asked.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Do you think Eren and your sister met? Up there, I mean?" She asked, motioning to the sky.

"Who knows...? Who knows? I hope they did. She would take care of him just like she took care of me." Levi said.

"She sounds nice." Mikasa said, sleepily as she fell asleep against Levi's shoulder.

The thought of Eren being taken care of comforted her.

For the first time in many days, she was at ease.

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked! (OMG LEVI'S SO DAMN AWESOME! Sorry, just fangirling here. Any Levi fans here?) Anyways, please take the time to follow, favourite, or review!**

**-Soccerisawesome19**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys, here's the new chapter!**

**Chapter Five**

When Mikasa woke up, she didn't wake up screaming, like usual. She hadn't had any dreams in fact.

She hadn't slept this well since before the Titans broke Wall Maria.

As Mikasa opened, her eyes, she felt something hard underneath her.

She lifted her head, and saw that someone's chest had been underneath her head.

Her eyes went up the body, to see Levi's eyes boring into her eyes.

She yelped, as she automatically jumped away from him.

He chuckled. "About time you're up."

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Hm… let's see. 7:00 AM." He said.

She scowled. "That's not even late. I usually wake up at 6:30. That's only 30 minutes different."

"Have you forgotten what today is?" He asked, getting up.

"What today is…?" She asked confused.

"Baka. It's cleaning day." He said, smirking at her.

She groaned. If there was two things she sucked at, it was cooking, and cleaning. And she despised them both.

"Yup. Erwin's orders." Levi said, enjoying the expression on her face. He knew best how much she despised cleaning and how bad she was at it.

"And lemme guess, you have to follow me around like a stalker?" She said, rolling her eyes.

Levi's eyebrows went up. "Either way, you have to clean."

"Fine. Gambate, and all that." She said as she got up from the bed, stretching her arms.

She automatically began doing push ups, like she always did.

"Are you trying to impress me?" Levi asked with an amused smile on his face.

"I apo-sorry. It's a habit." Mikasa said, correcting herself, as she quickly sat up, grabbing her scarf and pulling it up to hide her blush.

"Don't worry, it's cute. Anyways, your form's good." He said, chuckling slightly.

Mikasa could feel the blush deepening, as she pulled her scarf higher.

"Come on, get ready to clean, I'll wait outside." Levi said, as he walked out the door, smirking.

Mikasa quickly changed, thinking about how the hell had she managed to fall asleep on Levi and why he didn't wake her up.

Her heartbeat raced like it had never before.

After she was finally ready, she walked out of her room to see Levi casually leaning against the wall in front of her door. "You ready? Let's go, then."

She followed him silently as he led her to the first room.

People were already cleaning when they got there, and they received stares.

"LEVI! I'M BAAAAAAAAACK! DID YOU MIIIIIISSS ME?" Came a loud, female voice.

Mikasa looked up to see Hanji Zoe. After the ceremony that Mikasa had fled, Hanji had gone on an assignment somewhere else.

Mikasa, even in her weakest state could observe things very well.

"Welcome back." Levi said in his normal monotone voice as he sidestepped Hanji's leap at him.

"It seems your reactions are as fast as usual." Hanji said, as she pushed her glasses up her nose, grinning.

"Did you expect them not to be?" He asked, voice tinged with curiosity.

"Nope, just wanted to make sure." Hanji said, grinning at him.

Mikasa felt her fists clench, and she unclenched them, not knowing why they had clenched in the first place.

"Mikasa, can I talk to you?" A voice came.

Mikasa whirled around to see Jean Kirstein. He had saved her life before. She respected him.

"Jean. It's been a while." She said calmly.

"Yeah, it has been, hasn't it. Anyways, sorry I couldn't talk to you before, I don't know I just couldn't get the guts to come and talk to you after… you know. It was hard to see you so broken up, so hurt. I know that I should have been there for you, to comfort you, so I'm really sorry about that. But please, if you need any help, any support, don't be afraid to ask me for it." Jean said, all of his feelings coming out at once.

"Thanks, Jean. I really appreciate it." She said softly, as she gave him a little hug.

Jean felt a little blush rising in his cheeks, but forced himself to calm down.

Mikasa didn't need that now.

Watching from a distance, Levi could feel his fists clench. He unclenched them, not knowing why they had clenched in the first place.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Just a little of the feelings stirring, here. Don't forget to drop in a review, or to follow or favourite!**

**Levi on,**

**-Soccerisawesome19**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading for a while, I was just super busy with homework and yeah stuff like that. Anyways, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

Slowly, things were turning back to normal. The only thing that wasn't normal was that Eren was gone.

Armin and the others had begun to talk to Mikasa again, seeing that she had relaxed and accepted a little. Jean's leap of faith had helped them.

Levi still wouldn't leave Mikasa's side, and Hanji had begun to tease the two of them for it. Of course, both of them just nonchalantly ignored her.

And now, they were having another meeting on what to do.

"Ms. Zoe, please speak." The King spoke.

"So I'm going to continue on what Armin was talking about before. Now, like Levi and Mikasa had said previously, we have begun to rebuild homes, and hand out the food that we don't have. People have gone across the land, outside of the walls and gotten resources that we have needed. Now that the Titans are gone, we have nothing to fear. But the remaining problem is that we need to start rebuilding the population again. I think hat hypothetically, the best way is the Marriage Law, and therefore, we will slowly rebuild our population." Hanji spoke, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Mr. Arlet, anything to add?" The King asked, turning to him.

Armin swallowed, as he began to speak. "Who will choose the pairs? How will this work? What if people do not like it? There are many questions that lay unanswered. There will probably be rebels, many rebels. The best thing to do, in my opinion, is choose a main pair, to show an example so that the people will not be afraid. A pair that they can trust."

Hanji broke in, excitedly. "And that pair can show them that it's not a bad thing. If they show them that they're happy, they can begin to think that they can be happy!"

The King thought for a while. "But who will that pair be?"

Armin swallowed, looking around nervously. His eyes met Mikasa and he almost flinched.

"Well isn't that obvious? Mikasa Ackerman and Rivaille Levi of course." Hanji broke in with a grin.

Mikasa's eyes widened, as she opened her mouth to protest.

"Um… yes, I agree as well." Armin said reluctantly.

Mikasa looked around until her eyes met Levi's. She could see that he was in shock as well.

"How about the age difference?" Jean broke in.

"But we can rebuild our population like this. Isn't rebuilding our population more important than age differences?" Hanji asked.

"Well yes… but-" Jean began.

"Then it is decided. Our model pair will be Humanity's Strongest, Mikasa Ackerman and Levi Rivaille." The King said. "And the Marriage Law will be established."

Murmuring broke out throughout the hall and all Mikasa could do was gawp.

**A/N: Hope you liked! (You all saw that coming, didn't you…)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the new chapter! Thanks for the reviews minna :)**

**Chapter Seven**

"Mikasa! Mikasa! ACKERMAN!" Mikasa was snapped out of her daze as Levi hit her lightly on her shoulder.

"Sorry." She mumbled, as she looked away nervously.

"The public wedding is tomorrow. It's been announced by Erwin." Levi said, trying to calm down.

"What? So soon?" Mikasa said as her heart began to beat faster.

"Sorry, I tried to get him to make it later but apparently since we already told the people about the marriage law, they're starting to panic a little, so we need to get it over with." Levi said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

It was then that Mikasa got a good look of him. He had bags underneath his eyes, and it was clear that he had been working without sleep.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Hm? Me? Yeah, I'm fine. I've been through worse." Rivaille said, as he began to explain what they had to show to the people.

"We have to act like we're happy, so that they'll think that they can be happy too, even with an arranged marriage." He explained.

"Whatever. Right now, you've got to sleep." She said as she walked over to him and sat beside him, pushing his head onto her shoulder.

"W-what-" Levi began, as a blush began to deepen on his cheeks.

"Sleep." Mikasa said, looking away embarrassed.

Yes, it was impossible for someone to be perfect. And these two were perfect in almost everything- except love.

Levi knew that there was no way of getting out of it, as he knew how stubborn Mikasa was. So he closed his eyes, and began to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry people, I know that this is a really short chapter… but yeah. I just needed to fill in this part a little… and so yeah it ended up like this. Anyways, please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: ACK! I haven't updated in ages, I know, I'm so sorry! Gomen, minna! It's because of the huge amounts of homework I've been getting. I hope this kind of long chapter makes up for it.**

**Chapter Eight**

"Mikasa… you look beautiful." Sasha said softly, as she stared in awe. It wasn't like Sasha to be marvelling about someone's looks, but the way Mikasa looked right now, everyone would have to compliment her.

"Thanks… I guess. You look beautiful too. The purple matches you." Mikasa couldn't stop the pounding of her heart.

She was going to get married. And Eren wouldn't be there to see it. She felt a pang in her heart.

_Stop, Mikasa. Stop thinking negatively, and start thinking positively._

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Mikasa called.

"It's Armin and Jean." Armin's high pitched voice replied.

"Come in." Mikasa said.

When the door opened, a flower bouquet dropped. "M-mikasa… y-you look g-gorgeous." Jean said, a blush deepening.

"Yeah, you really do." Armin said, smiling kindly at her.

"I'm not ready…" she said, as she began to pace.

"Mikasa, you'll ruin your wedding dress." Hanji scolded, as she proceeded to pull Mikasa to sit down.

Mikasa sighed.

There was another knock by the door. "It's Levi."

"You can't come in and see her, that's bad luck!" Hanji sang as she pushed against the door. She had forgotten that it wasn't (from Levi's perspective) a push door but a pull door.

"Screw bad luck." Levi said as he pulled the door open, Hanji falling flat on her face from the momentum.

She quickly got back up.

Mikasa could see that Levi was in a suit, with his usual cravat on, perfectly white, and his suit, perfectly black with no dust in sight.

Levi could hardly keep his jaw from dropping.

"Levi, your jaw just dropped." Hanji said, poking him.

So it had dropped.

Levi quickly regained his composure.

"You look beautiful, Mikasa." he said gently.

"You look stunning as well." she replied, smiling back.

Hanji began to oooh in the background at them.

"Oh, shut up Hanji." Levi said as he moved forward, gently hugging Mikasa.

Her hands froze for a second, and slowly moved up to hug him back.

"It's not how you expected it to be, is it." Levi said, not moving from his position.

"No, it isn't." Mikasa replied.

The others were all confused, but the two of them understood each other perfectly. They had a connection.

"I'm sorry." Levi whispered into her ear.

"It's okay. It's not like I was dreaming or planning about it." Mikasa whispered back.

Sasha and Hanji began to push everyone out of the room, to let them have their own private moment.

Jean moved, unwillingly. He knew that it was for the best, even though he didn't want to.

SNKSNKSNKSNKSNKSNKSNKSNKSNKSNK

Mikasa could feel her heart beating fast. _Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump._

"The bride, Mikasa Ackerman!" the voice on the speaker went as the crowd cheered.

Mikasa took a step forward with Armin at her arm. He was the closest thing to family she had left.

She took another step.

People oohed and aahed.

"Come on Mikasa, keep on walking…" Armin murmured, as he pulled her along.

She could feel Levi looking her up and down as she felt her face burning.

There was no stairs leading to the stage and Mikasa felt a moment of fear. And then she remembered that she could easily jump it

As she reached the stage, Levi held out his hand for her to get onto it, but she smirked as she easily jumped onto the stage without his assistance.

Some people in the crowd started shouting bad things like, 'He's too old for her' and 'Why are you doing this?' Mikasa closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.

"Calm down, Mikasa. It's going to be okay." Levi whispered as he looked her in the eye, taking her cold hands in his.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered.

And so the priest began his long speech.

And finally, "Do you, Levi Rivaille, take Mikasa Ackerman to be your wife?" **(A/N: I am well aware that Levi and Rivaille are supposed to be the same thing, but I wanted him to have a last name so Rivaille it became)**

"I do." he replied.

"Do you, Mikasa Ackerman, take Levi Rivaille to be your husband?"

"I do." she said quietly.

"You ma-"

"Oh screw it!" Levi said as he held Mikasa's chin and began to kiss her passionately.

At that, the crowd couldn't help but cheer.

Mikasa was taken by surprise, and then she remembered that this was all part of the act, and began to kiss him back, feeling surprisingly sad that this wasn't real.

**A/N: Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Of course, reviewing, following and favouriting will help me get inspired! ;)**


	10. INSPIRATION PLZ

**A/N: Hi guys!**

**I'm sorry, this isn't a chapter. It's just-I have a shitload of homework (mind my language) and plus I kind of lost some of my chapter I was writing for you guys when my USB got a virus and we had to format it...**

**So, can you guys give me some kind of inspiration, some ideas for the story?**

**That would be great!**

**Sorry for wasting your time!**

**-Soccerisawesome19**


End file.
